Ryou's Song to Bakura
by lil kiki love
Summary: Ryou's song to Bakura, Who has changed again. The gods let Bakura stay with Ryou, to Protect him. They were get closer to each other. Maybe to close. And Bakura changed from the nice guy back to the mean Bakura. So heres how Ryou feels about the change. Maybe this will make Bakura change back.


A/N: im so sorry for the mix up!

For those who clicked on here and enddd up with my SasuNaru fanfuc insead of this doimg this on my phone so i didnt realise that i chose the wrong doc. So sorry 4 the mix up. Heres the real songfic.

Couple: Bakura x Ryou (Yugioh)Tender shipping)

Song: Going Under by Evanescence!

Lyrics are bold and underlined!

Story in regular!

Starts here:

Ryou's POV

 _ **Now I will tell you what I've done for you -**_

 _ **50 thousand tears I've cried.**_

 _ **Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -**_

 _ **And you still won't hear me (going under)**_

 _ **Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.**_

 _ **Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)**_

 _ **Not tormented daily defeated by you**_

 _ **Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**_

I hoped that you can hear the song that I sing because of you, Bakura. I've cried so many tears for you. So many tears that have gone to waste. Hoping that you would become the man I knew before. Please change back to that sweet man I knew before.

I was screaming, deciving, and bleeding for you. You were once my Savior before you became my Tormentor. I don't need your hand this time, to save me from myself. I'd be my own Savior. And maybe, just maybe I'll wake up for once, not having to face you. Not tormented daily by you. Completely defeated by you. Just when I thought I had reached the bottom. I tired of bleeding for you.

 _ **I'm dying again**_

 _ **I'm going under (going under)**_

 _ **Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

 _ **I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

 _ **I've got to break through**_

 _ **I'm going under**_

 _ **Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.**_

 _ **(So I don't know what's real)**_

 _ **So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)**_

 _ **Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

 _ **So I can't trust myself anymore**_

I don't know if I can trust my self anymore. You are always on my mind. Always confusing the thoughts in my head. Blurring and stirring the truths and the lies. I don't know what real anymore.

I'm dying again. Drowning in your poisonous love. I'm going under and I don't know if I will survive again. I'm tired of bleeding out for you as each day goes by.

 _ **I'm dying again**_

 _ **I'm going under (going under)**_

 _ **Drowning in you (drowning in you)**_

 _ **I'm falling forever (falling forever)**_

 _ **I've got to break through**_

 _ **I...**_

 _ **So go on and scream**_

 _ **Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)**_

 _ **I won't be broken again (again)**_

 _ **I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under**_

 _ **I'm dying again**_

I'm falling into the darkness. Again and again I fall in to the darkness that's your cold and uncaring love. Drowning in my sorrows. Forever falling. I can hardly breathe. If only I could get through to you, once more.

I need to learn how to save myself. Because it seem that you wont be there to save me, the next time I fall. My heart and soul cries out for you every day and night. But you don't hear them.

 **I'm going under (going under)**

 **Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

 **I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

 **I've got to break through**

 **I'm going under (going under)**

 **I'm going under (drowning in you)**

 **I'm going under**

"Come back to me kura! Please! What happened to you. What happen to the kind you. The one who would protect me with his life. Not the one that you are now. The one that yells and screams at me, calls names that I hoped I would never hear you say to me. Please just turn back to normal. Turn back the hands of time,to the day that you were mine. " Ryou thought as tears ran down his cheeks as his song finally came to an end. He looked up when he hears the door opening. Only to see the very person he can't stop thinking about. Bakura.

" I'm sorry, Ryou. I'm sorry for hurting you so much, Hikari. You didn't deserve to be hurt like that . please forgive me!" Bakura said as tears start to fall down his cheeks.

" I forgive you, Bakura." Ryou said.

"No, you should forgive me so easily. I love you, Ryou. Instead of me telling you how I felt I hurt you pushing you away. I'm so sorry that I've been such an ass lately. I'm such a baka." Bakura said as he sat down next to Ryou and held his hand.

" I forgive you because I know that you're sorry. I know. I know your just as hurt as me by being separated from each other because of my stupidity and your anger and frustration. But promise me that you won't hurt me like you did before. And promise to never hide how you feel from me again." Ryou said as he let his tears fall from his eyes on to their intertwined hands.

"I promise" Bakura said.

" I love you, Bakura." Ryou said.

"I love you too, Ryou." Bakura said.

 _ **Im going under. (Going under)**_

 _ **I'm going under (Going under)**_


End file.
